Trois petits mots
by YourRegularNerd
Summary: Trois mots qui ne voulaient rien dire, mais qui voulaient tout dire...


**Bonjour à tous! Ceci est ma première fanfiction à vie, et... Sérieusement, je suis en train de virer parano. :O **

**En fait, c'est une histoire que j'ai commencée à écrire, comme ça, sans rapport, et puis je me suis dit: «Hey, c'est comme Castle! FANFICTION!1111!:D». Et... ouais, c'est ça. Donc, tout ça pour dire que vous remarquerez bien qu'au début, ce n'était pas sensé être une fanfiction. Et... ça se peut que ça vous plaise pas. Je savais même pas quelle cote mettre (j'ai mis T, juste au cas), et je sais pas trop si les personnages sont _out-of-character_, si je peux emprunter cette expression, mais ce qui est écrit est écrit... Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cette histoire va être accueillie. En tout cas, les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenus, et pour les autres... Ben, c'est qu'une courte histoire, après tout... **

**Bon, on arrête de divaguer...**

**Oh, et Castle ne m'appartient pas. Je n'emprunte ses personnages que pour m'amuser. **

* * *

><p>Trois petits mots.<p>

Trois mots qui voulaient tout dire, mais qui séparés ne signifiaient rien. Trois mots qui n'étaient pas nécessairement des mots, que l'on pouvait à peine compter pour trois. Une phrase qui n'en était pas une. Tant d'émotions sous-entendues derrière chacune de ces syllabes : d'un sourire réconfortant aux larmes que l'on tentait de retenir, d'un ciel sans nuages au calme avant la tempête, de l'ombre d'un doute à la pire des angoisses. Alors que parfois seul un regard pouvait tout dire, rien ne pouvait possiblement apporter ce que ces mots apportaient lorsqu'ils étaient prononcés. Ils avaient leur poids, leur impact. Des milliers de milliers de mots résumés en quelques uns. C'était la beauté de la chose. Tellement, en si peu.

D'un mouvement un peu trop brusque à son goût, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte à son visiteur. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu le petit rythme qu'il faisait en tambourinant sur sa porte. C'était _son_ petit rythme. Mais il restait quand même un petit risque que ce ne soit qu'une machination pour la mettre en confiance. Elle avait même attrapé son arme, juste au cas. Question de se sentir encore en contrôle de la situation...

L'homme faisait à peine quelques pouces de plus qu'elle lorsqu'elle portait ses talons aiguilles, comme à ce moment-là, mais elle leva tout de même les yeux vers le haut de son visage. Son regard descendit ainsi le long de son corps, comme si elle devait s'assurer hors de tout doute que l'homme devant elle était bien _cet_ homme. Il était toujours aussi impeccablement habillé et coiffé. Ses yeux cobalt pétillants de malice, son sourire en coin, son corps relativement musclé…

La mine de l'homme s'était assombrie aussitôt. Il voyait bien l'expression paniquée de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Les yeux exorbités, elle se mordillait la lèvre, comme si elle s'attendait à voir débarquer un criminel et à devoir lutter pour sa vie. Une certaine angoisse gagna l'homme à son tour. Il ne voulait pas lui avoir fait peur, surtout dans les circonstances. Il plaça rapidement ses paumes vides devant lui en signe de défense.

Elle eût l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer. Elle souffla un bon coup. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentit enfin sa main droite qui s'était crispée autour de son Glock. Son visage se détendit. Elle vit que son visiteur avait repéré son arme de service et qu'il lui montrait avec insistance ses mains vides. Elle déplaça doucement sa main droite pour la mettre dans son dos, ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir pratiquement grimpé aux rideaux en le voyant. Après tout, c'était juste _lui_. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle imaginerait entrer dans son appartement pour lui faire exploser le crâne. Elle se recula donc pour le laisser entrer; ce qu'il fit. La porte se referma derrière lui.

La vérité, ici, c'est qu'elle aurait pu mourir plusieurs fois ce jour-là. Tout un tas de gars voulaient sa mort, à présent. Elle s'aventurait dans quelque chose de très grand et de très dangereux, quelque chose qui aurait peut-être dû rester dans l'ombre. Cependant, trop de personnes étaient tombées sous les balles dans cette affaire. Elle devait faire en sorte que ça s'arrête. C'est ce qu'elle devait faire, non?

Devant la menace imminente, devant tout ce qui s'était produit durant la journée, elle avait été mise sous protection pour la nuit. Pas qu'elle le voulait vraiment, mais elle ne pouvait pas contester les ordres dans une telle situation. Des hommes de sa propre équipe, qu'elle côtoyait à chaque jour, allait passer la nuit à patrouiller autour de son bloc-appartement. Chaque personne qui voudrait y entrer devrait pratiquement subir un interrogatoire. L'homme devant elle était bien connu de son équipe, donc il n'avait sûrement pas eu besoin de se faire intimidé ainsi. Il avait peut-être même eu droit à un sourire et une claque dans le dos avant de se faire guider gentiment vers la porte de son chez-elle. _Évidemment_.

Là, ils se regardaient en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire. Tant de choses restaient non dites, mais plutôt sous-entendues. Dans chaque regard, dans chaque geste. Les _tic-tac _de l'horloge se faisaient persistants, nul ne sachant cependant comment aborder l'autre. C'était irréel. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Deux étrangers s'affrontaient dans l'agitation de cette nuit new-yorkaise. Une sirène retentit au loin.

Elle déposa son Glock sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Elle jeta un autre regard vers l'homme. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, il semblait loin dans ses pensées. Il était venu jusqu'ici pour elle, ignorant les menaces et le danger que cela représente. Il se comportait en véritable imbécile par moments, mais _c'était toujours pour elle_. Elle se mordit la lèvre. _Et elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire_. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Trois petits mots. Il fallait qu'il sache. _Il fallait qu'elle dise…_

- Sortez d'ici.

Trois mots qui ne voulaient rien dire, mais qui voulaient tout dire.

C'était sa vie. C'était son combat. Lui ne faisait que la suivre comme son ombre, s'abreuvant de ses moindres paroles et s'extasiant devant chaque petite pièce d'information supplémentaire sur elle. Cette femme mystérieuse qu'elle était. C'était sa vie, à elle, et personne ne méritait d'en payer le prix. Les hommes de son équipe risquaient gros ce soir en voulant la protéger, mais c'était hors de son contrôle. _Lui_, par contre… Il était un civil. Il avait une famille, une vie à vivre. Ce n'était pas son combat, ce pourquoi il était sur cette Terre. Elle ne devait pas le laisser se placer dans une telle situation, bien qu'il soit bien amplement capable de se mettre dans le trouble par lui-même. C'est pourquoi elle lui demanda de partir.

Ce n'était pas un ordre. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas un ordre comme tel. Il le voyait dans ces yeux verts, qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent . Il était accoutumé à recevoir ses ordres lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans des conditions plutôt précaires (ordres qu'il ne respectait pas toujours); mais _ça_, ce n'était pas coutumier. Il y avait quelque chose de suppliant, de désespéré dans ces mots et dans cette expression sur son visage. Il voyait dans ses yeux cette même étincelle qu'il avait vue un peu plus tôt durant la journée, où elle lui avait dit de rester dans la voiture pendant qu'elle débarquait chez un suspect avec d'autres flics. Il s'étaient chamaillés pendant deux grosses minutes. Puis, sans même les menottes attachées au véhicule, il était resté cloué sur place. Cette affaire était très sérieuse. Les suspects n'étaient pas n'importe quels gamins; c'étaient des pros qui savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce n'était pas sa place. Il le savait aussi bien qu'elle le savait. Pourtant, il voulait tellement être impliqué, il voulait tellement... _la protéger_. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence: s'il y avait quelqu'un entre elle et lui qui avait besoin d'être protéger, c'était bien lui. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas être utile, là, en ce moment. Et puisqu'elle l'avait pour ainsi dire mis à la porte...

Il lui lança un dernier regard, puis hocha la tête et partit. Sans dire un mot.

Elle soupira en entendant la porte se refermer. Elle regretta l'espace d'une seconde de l'avoir renvoyé chez lui ainsi, mais elle se rappela que c'était la chose à faire. Que malgré les hommes déployés aux alentours de son appartement, ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus sécuritaire où il pourrait se trouver.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son divan, et ramena ses jambes vers elle.

Elle espérait qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Que tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là voulait dire plus que ce qu'elle le laissait entendre. « _Si vous voulez vous suicider, optez donc pour un moyen plus digne que de vous donner en chair à paté à des gangsters! »_ Elle tenait à lui, vraiment. Si quelque chose était pour se produire cette nuit, elle ne se serait jamais pardonnée s'il avait été dans les parages. S'il avait décidé de jouer les héros. _Blessé_. _Mort_. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se regarder de nouveau à travers un miroir si quelque chose lui était arrivé. Dans son appartement. Pour une affaire qui était la sienne, pour laquelle il ne méritait pas d'en payer le prix. C'était sa vie à elle, son combat.

Beaucoup de combinaisons de trois mots pouvaient exprimer des sentiments refoulés. Trois mots suffisaient. Elle avait choisi de lui demander de sortir, et elle espérait qu'à quelque part ces mots veuillent dire plus que _ça_. Car elle n'était pas prête à l'ultime combinaison de trois mots. _Je t'aime_. Ce moment viendrait peut-être un jour. Mais encore là... Était-elle prête à prendre ce chemin?

Elle se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même, le front posé sur ses genoux. Au moins, s'il était resté, elle ne se serait pas sentie aussi seule. Elle aurait eu quelqu'un avec qui parler et rire. _Quelqu'un qui aurait compris_. Cependant, elle avait pris la décision la plus logique et la plus prudente; celle de l'éloigner d'elle pour sa propre sécurité. C'était mieux ainsi.

Elle se leva aussi subitement. Elle fit les cent pas à travers l'appartement, laissant les souvenirs défiler comme un film dans sa tête. Tous ces moments insignifiants passés avec lui qui parvenaient malgré tout à la faire sourire. Elle se surprit même à rire à haute voix. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de moments passés au poste où elle se sentait réellement bien, avant son arrivée. C'était incroyable à quel point cette... _plaie..._ avait rendu son travail plus agréable. Et ce, de façon exponentielle.

Au loin, elle regardait par la grande fenêtre de sa salle à manger. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle vivait ici, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'apprécier la vue qu'elle avait, La vue de Manhattan, ces lumières si hypnotiques… Faisant fi d'une des règles les plus importantes pour quelqu'un sous protection, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'accouda sur le rebord. Elle admira le panorama comme elle ne l'avait jamais admiré avant. Et elle pensa un peu à lui.

_Toujours_.

Ils disent que l'on ne voit pas arriver la balle qui nous enlève la vie. Elle qui avait commencé à voir, elle ne vit plus rien du tout.


End file.
